


Stuck With You (Bucky Barnes x Reader)

by Itsthewienersoldier



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 14:26:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsthewienersoldier/pseuds/Itsthewienersoldier
Summary: You and Bucky Barnes get sent to work in a remote cabin for 3 days in Alaska, but an unexpected snow storm extends the trip an extra few days. The problem being? You two cant stand each other.





	Stuck With You (Bucky Barnes x Reader)

"Steve why the hell do i have to go with her? Cant you come instead, even Nat would be better than her"

"Because buck, you two have the same training, Fury thought it would be a good idea. Plus me and Nat already have a mission of our own, its only for 3 days you'll live"

"She hates the cold she's just going to bitch the whole time that shes cold and were going to be in Alaska in the middle of fucking December"

"hey if you're that mad about it then take it up with Fury"

Sighing Bucky picked up his bags and sulked out the door towards the Quin-jet that was waiting for the two of you.

Trying to pack all of your sweaters,sweats, blankets and stealth gear into your small bags proved to be nearly impossible. Sighing you sat on you bed looking over at Natasha who was raiding you fridge. "You know that you have absolutely nothing to eat right" She said closing the fridge, walking over to rummage through your cabinets. "Well seeing as i'm going to be spending the next three days locked away in a cabin, i didn't think i needed to go grocery shopping" 

"Haha finally" she exclaimed finding a box of of Oreos

"You couldn't have just went to your own room? its like two doors down"

"I'm already here whats the point, plus i know your not going to eat these, youre like a health nut now" she said walking over to lay on your bed opening up the cookies in the process

"hey naaat" you say turning to her "Can you pleeease trade places with me, i mean you actually like Barnes and you know i hate the cold"

Laughing she replied "I never said i liked him y/n i just put up with him" 

"Yeah but at least he doesnt act completely disgusted when you enter the room"

You quickly became friends with everyone shortly after joining the avengers, coming from the same background as Natasha, Bucky and Wanda you thought you would get along with them the best, all bonding over your hatred for hydra. But you couldn't have been more wrong about Barnes, the first couple weeks he was fine with you, nice actually. He showed you around the Avengers compound, helped set up your bedroom and even showed you some TV that you hadn't seen. One day he just snapped and stopped saying hi when you saw each other, he would always have a snarky comeback to everything you said then he quit coming to movie night. No one really knew why not even Steve, everyone just kept their theories to themselves only one of them unknowingly knew exactly why. 

"Its not up to me, you know Fury deals will all the missions and the teams so if you really want to swi-"

"No no its fine, i can deal with him, its only three days" you said cutting her off. You knew that talking to Fury wasn't going to change anything plus you didn't want to seem like some immature crybaby

_________________________________________________________________________________

Walking off the Quinjet you were immediately hit with a gust of bone chilling wind, shivering you pulled your jacket tighter around your body. This was going to be the worst mission ever. Laughing Bucky walked passed you into the snow"Stop being a little baby, its not even that cold"

Looking over at Steve with pleading eyes begging him to take you place

"Those puppy eyes don't work on me sweetheart, you know that"

"it was worth a shot" you sighed feeling defeated, continuing your walk to the cabin.

It was small but cute, as cute as a log cabin in the middle of the woods in Alaska with 2 feet of snow on the ground could be. It had simple wood floors, a small kitchen to the left along with two bedrooms down a hall, to your right was a large stone fireplace, a brown couch and recliner. Natasha helped you bring your bags to your room as Steve did the same with Bucky. You unpacked you clothes while Nat helped with your computer and weapons, "You know maybe this will be good for the both of you, you can finally sort out your problems"

"Nat i don't even know what his problem is, i never did anything to make him hate me"

"Then talk to him y/n there's no better time to do it"

"I can think of a million different times i could talk to him and this isn't one of those times"

You had only been at this place for an hour and you already had a headache, waving goodbye to Steve and Natasha as they got back onto the quinjet off to start their own 3 day mission. Walking back into the warmth of the cabin you thought that maybe Barnes was going to be nice to you for once since this is actually a mission and not a walk in the park. You both set up your equipment on the coffee table, wanting to start asap so you both could get out of here. The mission was simple, hack into a near by hydra bases security cameras and watch for a specific individual, a new enhanced human. Once that person is spotted you both need to go in and take out that problem. 

________________________________________________________________________________

The later it got, the colder it got and by now you were freezing the only heat coming from the fire place you were sitting directly in front of, for someone that controls and makes fire you were always cold

"Why don't you just do us both a favor and jump right on it huh y/n it'll warm you right up" Buck said coming around the corner wearing only sweatpants and a tank top, how the hell was he not freezing his ass off.

"Sure Barnes, right after you go ahead and jump right into that lake out back" giving him a sweet smile

"Hey come look at this" Bucky called sitting in front of his computer. Reluctantly you got up from your spot by the fire and went to look over his shoulder at the computer screen.

"Is that him?"

"I don't know maybe go ahead at look at the file right in front of you" Bucky snapped at you, 

Ignoring his comments you picked up the file and looked through it, noticing a tattoo on the mans arm in the picture and telling Buck to look for it on the screen

"Yeah that definitely him, lets go and get this over with" Bucky said standing up from his seat

"What no its freezing cold out there and its pitch black, we haven't even seen this place during the day what makes you think we'll be able to see it in the dark?" 

"Did you seem to forget what our fucking job is y/n, if you're going to be a wuss about it ill do it myself" he said pushing past you walking to his room to change

He was right and you knew it, it was your job to get this guy the second you saw him but you were at a disadvantage to begin with. You didn't know your way around the base and to add to that it was pitch black out. Maybe if you convinced Bucky to wait until tomorrow morning you wouldn't be as reluctant to go. 

Bucky came walking out of his room now in combat gear, a gun in hand, before he could make it out the door you grabbed his arm stopping him, making him turn around to look at you "Buck just wait until tomorrow don't throw on your tough guy act just cause you want to get out of here, I want to leave too but its not worth going in blind and risking the whole mission" Now you had a good point. "Fine, we leave here first thing in the morning, get this guy then call Tony to come get us" Realizing you still had a grip on his arm you let go, and with that he walked back to his room not be seen again until morning. You walked over and started putting out the fire, if you were going to be up early it was best to get some sleep while you still had time. Laying in bed wrapped up in an assortment of warm blankets you were texting Wanda asking her how her vacation with vision was going until you fell asleep. You woke up in the middle of the night to what sounded like grunts or whispers coming from buckys room, he's probably just having one of his nightmares again you thought, paying no attention to it and drifting back to sleep

________________________________________________________________________________

Waking up on the floor wrapped up in several blankets was not the best way to start your day but at least you got some sleep. Getting up you took your blanket with you into the living room, expecting to see Bucky with his gear in hand ready to yell at you for being late. Instead you found him yelling into the phone he was holding, frustrated he threw it against the wall causing it to brake into pieces. "Who the fuck shit in your cereal the smorning barnes" you teased, whipping around he looked at you dead in the eyes "You" 

"what did i do i just wo-" he cut you off as he walked over to you and grabbed your arm pulling you over to the window and pushed the shades open. It was then that you saw absolutely nothing, nothing but the snow covering the window. A huge snow storm must've hit overnight and now you were trapped in hell with Bucky.

"How the fuck is this my fault" you said shaking out of his grasp

"In every fucking way" he screamed "if we just left to take care of our mission last night, we wouldn't be stuck here"

"That wouldn't have changed anything, It still would've snowed and we still would be stuck"

"At least Fury would know that the job was done, he would had a quinjet fly out for us. Just in case your small brain isn't catching onto what i'm saying ill simplify, We have no cell reception,no internet, nothing but walkies will work" 

"Well i'm fucking sorry i didn't want either of us getting hurt"

"Like hell you cared about me getting hurt, you just didn't feel like going out in the cold,I can't believe that, out of all the people I was unfortunate to get stuck in a log cabin with, it had to be you." He spat at you

"It's the universe telling you that you made the asshole list and that you're a bastard who deserves coal. I just don't know why I'm being punished too." It sounded dumber out loud than it did in your head. "Whatever buck, i'm sorry i spoiled you special little day" You walked off back into your room, to give the super soldier some time to cool off. You stayed in there most of the day until you remembered you had brought a couple of movies with you, just something to occupy your mind. You got up and grabbed your laptop and a copy of Donnie Darko, it was a gift from Nat for your birthday, she knew how much you loved that crazy movie. You decided to go out and check in on Bucky and see if he was up for a movie, you had your arguments but you didn't hate the guy, you used to actually find him pretty cute back when you first joined. 

"Hey uh do you wanna watch a movie? I forgot i brought some movies with me" He was sitting curled up on the recliner, if you didn't know any better you would've thought he was upset at something other than the mission. 

Looking up at you he replied "Depends is it one of those dumb rom coms girls are so into"

"Actually no smart ass, its like a horror, drama fantasy thing its one of my favorites"

"Fine set it up on the table"

You both went and sat down on the couch, you grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and threw it over yourself. 

"Wow way to hog all of the blankets" 

"Oh i'm sorry, i thought Mr. Winter Soldier doesn't get cold?' you mocked as you gave him the blanket and went to grab your own from your room. You looked back real quick to check if he was actually watching the movie, you must've stood up to fast and weren't seeing clearly because you swore you saw Barnes laugh. You were totally seeing things the only person to put a smile on that mans face was Rogers, or whenever he mocked you. Grabbing a bag of chips from the kitchen you went and sat back down on the couch.

"So was it a dream the whole damn time or" 

"I honestly don't know, I've watched it a million times and i think its like some worm hole space thing" 

"You begged me to watch a movie when you dont even understand the ending" He was so upset and confused

"Hey i never begged you, I only asked once. Admit it you liked it" You teased nudging him in the ribs

You both sat there and talked about the movie for what seemed liked hours, not realizing how close you two were now seated. You got on the topic of the TV shows you both used to watch months ago when you were friends. After not talking to him for so long and now the both of you being wrapped up in this movie made you start to realize how much you really missed him. He was one of the first friends you made and it broke your heart when he started to be mean.

"Buck i think im gunna go to bed, i got no sleep last night" you said yawning

"alright, ill see u in the morning"

Grabbing your blanket you started to get up "Arnt you exhausted? i thought i heard you last night having one of those nightmares"

He didn't get nightmares as frequently as he used to but they still happened, but he usually remembers them. They started to get better when you joined the Avengers, but he never told anyone that, and he refused to believe it himself.

"ya i guess i am, i hate those dreams" He didn't have any sort of nightmare last night, but you didn't need to know that, or the details of what he was actually doing. 

"If u wanna talk about it im here, i know we didn't go through exactly the same stuff but i wanna help you if i can" You really did want to help Bucky, whatever he was going through, you knew how hard it was dealing with the trauma inflicted by hydra.

"Thanks y/n/n" He said walking behind you going to his room

You both got to your rooms and before you could close your door you heard Bucky whisper a faint "goodnight" under his breath.

Bucky sat in on the edge of his bed trying to wrap his mind around everything that happened today. He was happy to be talking to you again and not have every other sentence out of his mouth be a sarcastic jab at you. He hated to admit his feelings, they scared him to death, he was so used to feeling like some monster with no emotions. But you made him feel alive again, you made him feel human and you helped get rid of his nightmares without even knowing it. He was mad at himself still, he's been hurting you all these months just because he didn't want to admit his feelings. 

Laying in bed you tried to get rid of that feeling in the pit of your stomach, the one you always seem to get when your falling for someone. You couldn't be falling for barnes, not again, he didn't even like you right? This was just an act he put on because you were stuck in this cabin together. At least that's what you told yourself. You did like barnes, more than you care to admit but it was just a silly crush it would go away once you got out of this place.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Its now been 4 going on 5 since you've been stuck in this cabin, thankfully the snow finally stopped and it started to melt, at least you could now get your front door open. You both decided that today was the day you were going to find that hydra base and finish your mission, only 2 days behind schedule. Putting on your combat gear you grabbed your walkie, guns and a protein bar before walking out your bedroom door, Bucky already dressed waiting for you in the kitchen. 

"He still in the same part of the building?" you asked walking over to check the computer once more

"Yeah same place, same amount of agents" he answered walking towards you peering over your shoulder at the screen telling you once more his tactical plan, His hot breath on your neck making you shiver. You tried to ignore all the thoughts running through your head and pushed them towards the back of your head. You needed to focus on this mission or else one of you was going to get hurt.

_________________________________________________________________________________

"YOU COULD'VE GOTTEN YOUR SELF KILLED, AGAIN Y/N" 

"I THINK I'M AWARE OF WHO AND WHAT I CAN HANDLE BUCK, IVE BEEN DOING THIS FOR YEARS" you screamed back annoyed that once again you were being yelled at for doing your job.

While Bucky was in one part of the base looking for the enhanced, you found a secret room with 5 of hydras agents standing inside. You know you could handle them on your own, you've dealt with far worse. Little did you know one of the agents had the same ability as The Winter Soldier, needless to say if it wasn't for buck coming in to save your ass you probably wouldn't be standing here having this argument with him. 

Trying to calm yourself down you spoke softer "I didn't know one of them was enhanced, if i did i would've waited for you, but you were preoccupied and i thought i could handle it. I also didn't realize my powers wouldn't have an effect on him" 

"This is why i hate working missions with you, you always jump the gun without thinking and i have to swoop in and save your ass" he wasn't yelling anymore but his tone was still harsh, he walked away from you going to his room

"Buck im sorry ok, i haven't been on a mission in a while and i got excited" you spoke not knowing if he could even hear you anymore. Sighing you walked into your room shutting the door and changing out of your clothes. Seeing as you only packed enough clothes for three maybe four days, you had to use the close left by the last person who stayed, by the looks of it, it was Nat. You couldn't understand why Bucky was so mad at you, you completed the mission and now you could both go home. Grabbing some of Nats clothes you decided to take a shower and get all of the sweat and dried blood off of you. 

"Steve i don't know what to do, she could've gotten herself killed today"

Stepping out of the bathroom you could here Bucky talking on the phone, you knew you probably shouldn't be listening to him but whats the harm.

"I'm not in love with her shut up, i mean i might be but-" Steve must've cut him off 

"You think?" "but how do i tell her i mean, why would she even like me, i'm a monster Steve"

You got so into the conversation and didnt realize you were holding onto the doorknob so when you leaned forward trying to hear better you ended up slamming the door shut causing Bucky to jump and look over at you. "uh Steve ill call you later" he hung up the phone throwing it on his bed. 

"uh just wanted to let you know the showers open, there's still hot water"

Grabbing his clothes he pushed by ducking his head and whispered a quick "thanks" before walking into the bathroom.

You stood in the same place for what felt like hours before opening the door to your room. Closing the door behind you, leaning against it trying to comprehend what just happened. Did Bucky really just say he was in love with you, well he said it to Steve. That same feeling in the pit of your stomach came back, you groaned sliding down the door. Did this mean Bucky felt the same way about you that you did about him, or was this some kind of sick joke he was playing on you. If this was some sick prank, you decided you were going to have some fun, and if it wasn't oh well. You still refused to admit your feelings. You went along with your plan because why the hell not. Looking through the dresser you tried to find the something that was sexy but not too obviously sexy. You settled for a over sized red sweater that went down just below your butt, you put on a pair of black knee high socks and black lace panties.

 

You sat on the couch on your  computer trying to find a movie when Bucky exited the bathroom and went back into his room. Time for your little plan to start, you got up and walked over to Bucks room, leaning against the doorway "wanna come watch a movie, its our last day here and i thought we could end on a good note"

 

He looked you up and down, damp hair sticking to his face "yeah, if u wanna" 

"Yay!"You squealed running over to grab his hand and drag him out to the living room. It felt like electricity ran straight trough his body the second you grabbed his hand he never wanted you to let go, but as soon as you got to the couch that's exactly what you did. After making Bucky sit down and promise to watch you started the movie, "Oh don't tell me this is a movie about different shades of grey" you laughed fully knowing what this movie actually was, pulling your legs up on the couch you put them over his lap. You've never seen someone act so flustered over a simple gesture. Boy was this going to be fun. 

You could pinpoint the exact moment when buck figured out what this movie actually was, his whole demeanor changed and you could practically see his heart beating out of his chest. You had kept moving your legs around in his lap which made him hold your legs down on his lap to make you stop, pleading for you to stop. You were definitely getting messing with his poor brain. 

Bucky could feel your eyes burning into his skull for what felt like hours, he had figured out by now that you were playing a little game with him, and this movie had given him all sorts of ideas for future reference. He decided to play along with you, without moving his eyes from the screen he moved his hands further up your legs, no longer resting on the fabric of your knee highs. You tried to hide as your breath hitched in your throat as his hands made their way under your sweater and rested on your thighs. Their was no way in hell that he was going to win the game that you started. You moved your legs back closer to you, crossing them, making sure they dragged along his lap and over his now obvious bulge. You weren't seated like that for more than 30 seconds before he grabbed you and pulled you into his lap, grabbing your ass causing a small moan to escape from your lips. 

Bucky had the biggest smirk on his face, fully knowing what hes doing to you. Straddling him you sunk your hips down, grinding against him slow, earning a deep growl from his throat. He grabbed onto your hips and guided your core along him, you grabbed onto his hair and tugged on it this time earning a soft moan. For the first time since standing in his door way, you looked each other in the eye, his once blue eyes were now dark and full of need. Within seconds Bucky had pinned you underneath him, snaking your legs around his waist you tangled your hands around his neck and in his hair. One of his hands still digging into your hip, the other one tangled in your hair as he pressed rough kisses along your jaw line, down your neck earning light moans as he sucked on the sensitive skin near your collarbone. Coming back up from your neck he finally placed a rough kiss on your lips, sliding his tough along the bottom of your lip begging for entrance, you smiled into the kiss granting him the access he needed, teeth clashing together as your tongues danced in your mouth . He pulled away from you and ripped his shirt off his body, throwing it to the side. Helping you with your sweater, smirking as he found out all you had on under was a pair of black lace panties. and those knee highs. "You're so perfect" He moaned coming back down to kiss you again.

You wrapped your legs back around his waist as he picked you up and carried you to his room. Bucky laid you down on the bed and looked at you like it was the first time he ever saw a womens body. Starting to feel self conscious you moved your arms to cover your bare chest, before you could he stopped you "Stop it. you're so fucking beautiful y/n". Hovering over you he leaned down until his face was inches from yours kissing you softy, putting a hand on his cheek you looked up at him, seeing those blue eyes of his on you like that made you melt.

 He kissed you again this time more roughly moving down towards your neck sucking on the soft skin leaving light bruises. Trailing kisses further down over your breasts and stomach before making it to your core, he moved to the inside of your thighs teasing you, rubbing them gently with his rough hands, his metal one cooling you down instantly. He looked up at you with his hands on your thighs, you gave him a nod wanting nothing more than for him to continue. He took his metal hand and rubbed it over your clothed core, causing a small gasp to escape your mouth from the cold touch. He loved the effect he had on you, the metal arm was an obvious turn on he used to his advantage. He teased you through your panties with his metal fingers earning a different sound from you each time he moved them a different way. 

"B-bucky please" you whimpered earning a smirk from him, you arched your back allowing him to remove your now soaked panties "I wonder if your always this wet when i'm around" he grinned at you throwing them across the room. He leaned over you looked you in the eyes again planting another harsh kiss on your lips, before moving back down to get to work. His tongue working like magic, having you come undone at the seams the second he touched you. Sucking on you clit he added a single metal finger causing you to buck your hips  towards him"So fucking eager kitten" his words only making you wetter and more desperate by the second. Without warning he added two more fingers, curling them so they would hit that sweet spot, pumping them at the perfect speed."f-fuck b-bucky" you hadn't been with anyone for a long time and he was completely destroying you.

 He grabs your legs and throws them over his shoulders giving him more access to what he want and what you need, your heels digging into his back trying desperately not to close your legs at the sensations. "I'm close, buck p-please" your a whimpering mess under his touch and he knows it ,so close to the edge, seconds away and he stops. Looking up at him with pleading eyes, "Dont worry kitten i'm not done with you yet" You hadn't realized he removed his sweats and boxers, looking at him now holy fuck he was gorgeous, he was definitely blessed in every department. With your legs hooked around his waist, he started teasing you again with his metal hand and sucking on your neck "Buck please, stop teasing"

he chuckled teasing your entrance "tell me what you want doll"

"Bucky just fuck me" growing impatient you try to buck your hips up to him

Holding your hips down with his flesh hand "That's not how you ask nicely, doll"

"James, please fuck me" 

He slammed into you unexpectedly causing you to practically scream his name. He never knew that you saying his real name in the manner you did would have such an effect on him but oh it did. Gripping your hips roughly, he slammed into you at fast pace "Fuck, You're so tight" Your hands trailed down his back and grabbed onto his ass pushing him deeper inside of you earning the loudest growl you've heard out of him. 

You gained control of him now straddling him, sliding down on his cock at a painfully slow pace. He held your hips, guiding you against him, moving so your clit rubbed up against him, giving you much needed friction.Taking his metal hand he played with one of your nipples pinching in, taking the other in his mouth, swirling his tongue around. The room was filled with your soft whimpers and his rough grunts.

 He flipped you back over, spreading your legs even further apart, pushing deeper into you at a more desperate pace. You could feel his thrusts starting to become sloppy, you hooked your legs around his shoulders letting him fuck you even deeper "Fuck, y/n" You dug your nails deep into his back, definitely leaving marks. Near pornographic moans left your mouth as bucky continued his hard thrusts, he put his flesh hand around your neck as his metal one reached down to rub your clit.

"God Bucky i'm close" He tightened his grip around your throat, all that could escape your mouth was whimpers. "Cum for me" his breath hot against your ear, sending you over the edge, closing your eyes your nails and heels dug into Buckys back, feeling it hit you like shock waves you at full force. Bucky nuzzled his head into the crook of your neck, all you could ear were the deep moans escaping his mouth. You felt Bucky pulse and release in side of you, thrusting your hips upwards once more earning a staggered breath in response. 

He fell against you not minding the weight, as you both tried to catch your breath. Bucky rolled off of you and went to get to get a wet cloth from the bathroom to clean you both up, you were definitely going to be sore in the morning, he came back and cleaned himself off of you. Throwing the towel in a basket he crawled into bed with you and under the covers, you turned to lay on your side and looked up at him "Was this like a one time thing or" You hated to admit it but you were falling in love with him, if this really was a one stand it would break your heart.

He looked down at you wrapping his arm around you pulling you close, "If you want it to be then it can be, but i was hoping it was more" You could feel his heart jumping out of his chest, you knew he was scared to show his feelings but the way he looked at right then, you truly knew that he did love you. Leaning down he pressed a passionate kiss on your lips, both of you smiling in the middle of it. It didn't take the two of you long to fall asleep, for the first time in a while, you didn't need any extra blankets, all you needed was him. Maybe Nat was right, maybe this mission was a good thing. 

You woke up the next morning with a pain between you legs, Bucky was by far the largest guy that you've slept with and it was showing. Groaning you rolled over wanting nothing more than for him to wrap his arms around you and pull you in close, but all you found was messy sheets and a cold bed. Rolling out of bed you threw on his black shirt from last night, the fabric falling like a dress coming down just below your butt. You went looking for a hair tie in the bed side table when you found something far more interesting, it looked like one of Steves sketchbooks but smaller than the ones he normally carried around, Picking it up you flipped through the pages. What you saw made your heart flutter, it wasn't Steves drawing pad it was Buckys and damn was he good. His drawing style is the same as steves, he must've taught him how to draw. But that wasn't what made your heart flutter, the cause of that was almost all of the drawings were of you always at a distace, one of them even brought you back to the day. It was one of you sitting outside by the pool at the compound, even Sam and Steve were drawn in. You flipped to the newest page and found an uncompleted drawing, it didn't click at first but the more you looked at it the more you realized that it was of you asleep in his bed, a little blurb was written in the corner 

I never thought this day would come  
where you would be sleeping naked in bed next to me

 

I think im in love with you.

You couldn't help a little giggle that escaped your lips, this guy who always acted so tough and rough is actually just some big teddy bear. You set the pad back into the drawer and decided to wander out into the kitchen to see if there was anything left to eat, knowing full well that you left one of your favorite protein bars in a cabinet. You were exhausted and didn't even bother picking your head up as you said good morning to buck, You stood on your tippy toes, causing your shirt to ride up a little too high, Hearing Bucky clear his throat behind you only made you chuckle. Turning around ready to tease the poor man again"What ready for roun-" you froze in place, every word in your mind turned to mush. It wasn't Bucky that cleared his throat, it was actually Tony Stark sitting there with a shit eating grin on his face, standing next to him was none other than Natasha and Steve. Steve giving Bucky one of those looks, and Nat looked at you with the biggest smirk on her face. 

"So um Bucky, tell me again about those marks on your neck, What'd you say they were from? " Clearly Tony was about to have way to much fun. 

"Well Steve it looks like our evil plan worked" Natasha said nudging him in the side with her elbow

"what?" You and buck said in unison, you still hadn't moved a muscle, buck was now at your side draping a blanket over your shoulders

Natasha continued "You see, me and ole Steve had a small bet going, Sam and Clint were in on it too. I bet that if we sent you away on some remote mission together, forcing you to talk, you two would finally hook up, or at least resolve whatever was going on. It looks like Steve and Clint owe me and Sam some money" 

 "I had no part of this" Tony piped in hands up in the air defensively, "But goddamn was this a good surprise" he walked towards the door letting himself out, going back to the quinjet.

Laughing you asked "How much money did you all bet?"

" 200 dollars" Steve sighed, putting his hand to his temple in defeat 

Bucky started chuckling "Oh my god, you guys are ridiculous"

_________________________________________________________________________________

The whole ride home Nat pestered you with questions, Who started it? Was it good, Was it a one time thing? and a million others, at this point you toned her out and were watching Bucky talk to Steve. That man had smiled more in the past couple days than he had the entire time you knew him, thinking like that just made your heart race, you knew you were the cause of his happiness. 

After a few hours you arrived back home at the compound all you wanted was a good night sleep in your own bed maybe not alone this time. You and Buck carried your bags down the hallway, sharing occasional glances and smirks, you could feel it in your heart that this was meant to be.

You sat in the living room talking to Wanda and Vision, as they had just comeback from their vacation the same day as you. You played with the ball of fire in your hands, almost throwing it in the air when you heard Sam scream down the hall "HA YES I KNEW IT, I KNEW YOU TWO WOULD BANG,I KNEW BEFORE ANYONE,I CALLED IT wheres Barton and Rogers they owe me some money" Well it looks like Sam found out that he won the bet.  Before you could explain anything, Wanda and Vision told you that they knew about it too, everyone did but no one else participated in the bet.

Bucky came around the corner and squeezed himself onto the couch cushion beside you, he pulled your legs up to rest over his lap and put his arm around you. Still playing with the fire ball in your hands, you threw it into the fire place in front of you, instantly warming up the room. You sat there watching everyone around you laughing, drinking having fun, no ones fighting, theirs no dumb bickering between you and Bucky now theirs only mocking each other before stealing a kiss.  You realized that maybe this is how its supposed to be, everyone happy and together You with Bucky Barnes. You and the Winter Soldier.  
The Phoenix and The Winter Soldier, maybe opposites really do attract


End file.
